Reunion
by ps01032160198913
Summary: ...There was only one thing in her life that made her uncertain, the only person that ever made her doubt herself. And she was going to be here for one night, back in Rosewood, for their 15th high school reunion. one-shot Sparia


**I'm a big Sparia fan. I have a lot of feelings for these two, hahaha, they're my favorites. So, here's a one-shot. - Queen**

* * *

It was not like her to get nervous or hesitant in most situations. Born and raised as a Hastings, Spencer was taught to be always logical, to be sure of herself and especially of what she desired in life.

Her head only pointed toward success and if anything, anything at all, resembled a challenge or a threat that might hinder her from reaching her goals, she was determined to get through it even if she had to trudge along until the end.

But there was only one thing in her life that made her uncertain, the only person that ever made her doubt herself. And she was going to be here for one night, back in Rosewood, for their 15th high school reunion. Fifteen years apart, Spencer thought it didn't mean much; those years were nothing to her. She was able to attain a decent job, a stable career, and a place in the heart of Philadelphia that she could call home, all completed in less than a decade. But even with all that, there was always something missing, something she couldn't figure out.

"It's just a reunion." Spencer whispered to herself as she stared at the mirror, at her own anxious reflection. Focusing on the details of her face, Spencer could see the youth in her 30 year-old dark eyes, even for just a fleeting moment. She kept staring, through her own eyes and knew that she had failed to convince herself regarding the reunion; it wasn't just anything.

There was what seemed to be a never ending line of parked cars in front of the school building. Spencer might have underestimated her school and the people who attended it. Slowly pulling into the parking lot, Spencer spotted a free lot and took it before anyone else could.

"What? They couldn't afford to find another venue? This town—" A man complained to his little group as they walked by Spencer who quietly rolled her eyes at them. Years later, she thought people would mature, but coming back here surely disproved that.

"Could this possibly be Spencer Hastings?"

With wide eyes, Spencer turned around and grinned widely, "Hanna!" She exclaimed back.

"Look at me, recognizing you just by looking at the back of your head. Aren't you proud?" Hanna jested. They shared a laugh and pulled in for a hug.

"I can't believe it." Spencer commented and pulled back, checking her friend once again by giving a double take. From the surface, it was still the same Hanna; the bubbly, quirky friend except much older.

"C'mon, Emily is grabbing us some drinks." Hanna said and tugged her hand as she led the way.

Emily put the drinks back on the table, freeing her hands as she spotted the girls hurriedly making their way toward her.

"Hey! Oh my goodness. You're here!" Emily started and inevitably went to Spencer for a tight embrace, "It's been so long."

"I know, I know. How's Texas treating you?" Spencer asked.

"Fairly well." Emily answered while taking the drinks and handing one to each girl, "But I'm moving to California next month for a new job so…"

"Wow, that's…that's really wonderful." Spencer replied and looked at the girls, quietly taking all the details and the unfamiliar newness about them.

"We're waiting for one more, aren't we?" Hanna said, breaking the silence between them, "Won't be complete without Aria."

Spencer sucked in a subtle breath and wholeheartedly agreed with the statement.

The name struck her hard. After all these years, she wanted to believe that her unspoken feelings for her friend would magically disappear, but hearing her name brought her back to the same old Spencer. The one who never said anything, never professed the truth even after graduation, while she was moving out for college, even while realizing that she and Aria would probably never see each other again. Her name brought back memories; reminding her of why her friend held such a special place in her heart.

_"Can I come in?" Aria asked as she knocked on the door._

_"No." Spencer answered and buried her face in her hands._

_Rolling her head to the side, Aria opened the door anyway and invited herself in. Her eyes were fixed on Spencer and knew she had been beating herself up for not winning the last tennis game of the season. She had been practicing nearly every day and she hated herself for letting it go to waste at her last game. But Aria thought it was just the Hastings doing the brooding and not Spencer herself._

_"Hey…" Aria said and sat on the edge of the bed right next to her, "So what?" She simply said and shrugged her shoulders. Leaning in, Aria placed a kiss on her forehead, "C'mon, now that you're done getting fit and all, we can finally pig out together." She smiled, "Lucky Leon's Cupcakes? My treat. Take it or leave it…" She added in a singsong voice._

_Spencer shook her head at Aria and broke out into a smile, "I hate you sometimes." She said as Aria pulled her up._

_"But most of the time, you love me, right?" Aria said and held her hand tightly as she dragged her out of her room._

Just by looking at each other, they knew that they should be out there socializing with different people but instead they kept each other company. They shared stories about their love life, their new jobs, and casual day-to-day events.

Hanna was the veteran of Rosewood high; out of the four girls, she was the one who stayed where her roots were. Rosewood was the place for her and she had earned a lovely reputation in the community and that was one thing she didn't want to let go of.

"Alright, I should probably go back out there and take care of some things…after all, I'm one of the hosts." Hanna said while getting up from her seat, "And I'm not being a good one right now. I'll be right back."

"No way." A blonde woman gasped, "Emily Fields."

"Samara?" Emily quickly stood up, "What are you doing here?" She squealed.

"Would you mind if I steal your friend for a moment?" Samara said to Spencer with a sweet smile.

"Steal away." Spencer said, gesturing with her hand. She watched them walk off across the room while she stayed seated with a drink in her hand. She wasn't much for socializing nowadays. She enjoyed people watching. It had become a habit throughout the years. Every now and then, she would pick out something strange just by watching daily interactions of the people surrounding her.

After a while, Spencer grew tired of sitting in the same spot and decided to get some fresh air and maybe sneak in a cigarette. She lit the stick without a struggle and blew out her first smoke.

"You shouldn't smoke, you know." The familiar voice whispered behind her, "I'm not very fond of smokers."

Spencer parted her mouth and exhaled sharply, "Sorry." She said, throwing the cigarette to the ground and quickly putting it out with her shoe.

"Spence, I was kidding. You can do whatever you want." Aria said and walked around her and smiled, "This is so surreal."

"It is." Spencer said and looked at her almost breathlessly. She adored the fact that they weren't loud about this. Nobody was squealing anybody's name or grabbing and tugging for bear hugs. Aria kept it simple; something Spencer had always admired. Something big caught Spencer's eyes. She stared at her friend's stomach, big and perfectly rounded. And for a second, she didn't know whether to be heartbroken or happy for her.

"Six months…if you were wondering." Aria chimed in after noticing Spencer's eyes on her bloated stomach.

"That's—" Spencer started and looked up at her. She shook her head and forced a smile finally mustering enough confidence to give her a hug because words weren't going to do her good, "Do you want to go inside and see—"

"No, not yet." Aria cut in.

They felt the soft and damp grass under their feet as they ambled around the school field. The streetlight provided enough light for them, allowing them to see the bleachers about a hundred feet away.

"So, that's your first, right?" Spencer asked while pointing at her stomach, "The baby…"

"Yes." Aria answered and brushed her hand over her belly.

"With Ezra?" She cleared her throat and watched her friend walk a couple of steps ahead.

Aria looked back at her, "The one and only." She smiled warmly.

Spencer bit her lips hard and didn't let her face fall right in front of Aria although she wanted to let every feeling come out. She loved seeing her genuinely happy and it seemed that she really was with the baby coming and her being with the same man for years. She couldn't help but feel jealous of how Aria's life was going, but what was killing her was that she didn't have a huge part of the wonderful life she had.

They walked toward the other end of the field. Spencer kept quiet and watched Aria carefully sitting down on the dewy grass. Shortly after, Spencer found herself sitting beside her.

Spencer swallowed hard, "Can I?…" She held up her hand and motioned it toward Aria's stomach.

Throwing her arms up, she nodded excitedly, "Go for it." She told her as she squirmed closer, her eyes not leaving Spencer's face so that way she could see her reaction.

Breathing out, Spencer let her hand hover then finally placed her palm flat on Aria's stomach. She huffed out a soft chuckle, almost in disbelief.

"He usually kicks right about this hour…" Aria commented, "But he's being a good boy, isn't he?" She said looking down at her stomach and letting her hand overlap Spencer's.

Quickly pulling back, Spencer closed her hand in a tight fist and looked away for a moment.

"What?" Aria asked, lowering her eyebrows.

She shrugged and turned back to her, "You had it so easy, Aria." Spencer told her.

"Uhh…" Aria tilted her head, "Hiding out for two years, pretending you didn't have feelings for someone you loved?" She reminded her and her situation with Ezra years ago, "That wasn't having it easy, Spencer."

"Yeah, try seventeen years of that." Spencer snapped and pressed her lips together.

Aria squinted at her, "What?" She asked, her voice dropping into a whisper. Aria creased her eyebrows and pondered for a moment, her eyes still fixated on Spencer who now turned her face away.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't drop a bomb like that especially when you're like this…" Spencer said and gestured at her stomach, "But I promised myself today that I needed to tell you what I couldn't back then…because you were my best friend and—"

"Spence…" Aria sighed and moved closer to her. Her hands went up around her arm, hugging it as her head leaned against her shoulder, "You're still my best friend, silly." Aria lifted her head up and looked at her, studying her face for a moment.

"I don't understand how you can be okay with this." Spencer spoke quietly and gazed at her.

"Everybody deserves to love someone." Aria said as she brushed her hand up and down Spencer's arm, "What gives me the right to stop you?"

Spencer licked her lips and felt herself letting go - just for the night. Her hand went around Aria's neck, gingerly pulling her in for a kiss.

She kept her eyes shut and felt as though this kiss was infinitely longer than she had imagined. Spencer was surprised at Aria's lack of protest, but she had a feeling that Aria understood her need for closure. After years and years of pushing and burying down her feelings, this kiss had unlocked it and let it run wild even for just five seconds although to her, it was the longest five seconds she had ever had.

Slowly pulling back, Spencer cleared her throat and stayed quiet.

"Got that all out of your system?" Aria jested with a smile and nudged Spencer's knee with her own knee.

Rolling her eyes, Spencer nodded at her, "I hate you sometimes."

Softly laughing to herself, Aria lifted her eyes at her, "But most of the time, you love me, right?"

Spencer smiled. "If not most of the time then always."


End file.
